Current prior art mufflers generally include materials that are prone to rust, burn out, and deterioration in use. Thus, they must typically be replaced during the life of the vehicle. The current process for replacing existing mufflers is expensive. Moreover, the muffler being replaced is rusted and useless. These useless discarded mufflers overflow in junkyards and landfills. Therefore, there is a need for mufflers less prone to rust, burn out, and deterioration so that they are more durable and last longer, thereby saving consumers money, and reducing impact on the environment.